


Forever

by meyari



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the distant future when the sun swells to a red giant and consumes the Earth, only two people are there to watch it happen.  What does love become when you have an eternity to spend together?  Clark and Lex answer that question in their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Bradygirl_12

Lex stared at the sun as it expanded past Earth's orbit. The world had long since died but there was something about being here when it was finally consumed by the sun that had once given it life. He wasn't surprised when Clark slid his arms around Lex's waist and rested his chin on Lex's shoulder.

"Finally gone?" Clark murmured.

"Mmm-hmm," Lex sighed. "No more Earth."

"There are other Earths, Lex," Clark said, hugging him with human strength after having been away from yellow suns for so long. He did it from time to time so that he would keep pace with Lex's slow aging.

"True but they're not this Earth, not our Earth," Lex replied.

Clark didn't reply to that. What reply could there be after this long? Millions of years, hundreds of thousands of lifetimes, spent here, across the galaxy, orbiting each other. At times together, at others flung apart by circumstance and temperament, they'd spent a veritable eternity with each other.

"I miss Kansas," Clark sighed after a few minutes of silence.

"I miss the waterfalls on Ceti Four," Lex countered.

Clark laughed into the side of Lex's neck. From the press of his sudden erection against Lex's ass he was remembering their dozenth honeymoon spent splashing through the pools and waterfalls. They rocked together in silence, watching the boiling surface of the reddened sun together. It was safe enough. Their ship would protect them even if they were engulfed, not that they would be when they were parked next to the cinder that used to be Neptune.

"Fried chicken," Lex mused.

"Mmm, yeah," Clark agreed. "Those little fried balls they served with the sweet and sour sauce in Neo-Tokyo in 2547."

"Those were good," Lex agreed. "Lemonade. Honeysuckle on a warm summer night."

"Red rose petals scattered across white silk sheets," Clark said. He hugged Lex tighter. "That flogger with the kryptonite shards."

Lex laughed and rubbed his ass against Clark's cock. "You would think of that. We hardly need the kryptonite right now."

"I know," Clark said with a laugh of his own. "We can go back to a yellow sun anytime now."

Lex turned and smiled at Clark, tracing the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, the gray peppering his hair at his temples. He knew that he had matching wrinkles. So many years he'd spent orbiting his personal sun, Kal-El, the last Kryptonian. At least Clark wasn't alone in being the last anymore. There were no humans left in the universe. They'd all evolved into new races, died out, been transformed by the passage of time into new species that no longer resembled the one they'd come from.

All that was left was Clark and Lex, slowly spiraling together as if their attraction to each other was as inevitable as crossing the event horizon of a black hole. They came together in a tender, familiar kiss that had the same inevitability. Lex rested his forehead against Clark's, rubbing his thumbs against his ribcage.

"Love me?" Lex asked.

"Forever," Clark said as he always said, as he always had said, as he might always say into the future. "You?"

"For all eternity, Clark," Lex whispered. "For as long as we have."


End file.
